The Pain Doesn't Always Go Away
by SkittlesStar25
Summary: Ash left Misty go finally complete his dream of becoming a Pokemon master. Although during this time he picked up someone else. Thus breaking Misty's heart. Will Ash ever be able to tell Misty the reason? Song fic thingy. Well, this chappy has a song. R


The Pain doesn't always go away  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or any of the characters or the cards. Some Japanese pple do and WB owns the show. I own nothing, but if I did then I wouldn't be typing stories. .  
  
__

_Ash's POV: _I had finally finished the league, successfully thank god, and proudly traveled home with the large golden trophy. Engraved were the words, '2004 Pokemon Master, Ash Ketchom' Of course, being the idiots the trophy people were, they just happened to fuck up the spelling of my last name. 'Damn, idiotic trophy fags, they can't spell anything right.' Oh well, I didn't care. I wasn't in it for the trophy, or the exciting battles. They were pretty fun though. I was in it because someone believed I could do it. Someone named Misty Waterflower.  
  
Misty was a tall red haired hotheaded girl. She had a very short temper and if you fucked with her then you knew she would screw you up. She had the most beautiful blue green eyes I have ever, and will ever see. Her body was slender and the clothes she wore always made her curves show perfectly. She is the most gorgeous women I've ever known. And I've loved her since the day I first laid eyes on her, when Pikachu burnt her bike to a crisp. It was pretty funny I must say, too bad she didn't think the same, but I realized that she was kind at heart, even though she yelled at me so much.  
  
She had big dreams Misty did, of becoming a water Pokemon master, that's why she wanted to travel with me. She also said she wanted me to pay her back for ruining her bike, I never did get her a new bike. With all the prize money it's the least I could do.  
  
In just 1 hour I would see her. Look into her blue-green eyes and tell her how much I missed her. Tell her that she was all I was thinking about the whole time, and that she was the only thing that kept me going when I was down and out. How I wish I could tell her other things. About how I wished she was there to comfort me, how I wished I could just have her there to hug whenever I needed one. I wish I could tell her how I....loved her. I may never know if I'll be able to tell Misty how I feel. Hopefully the words will just come out right when it's time.

_ Misty's POV:_  
  
Ash, oh finally you're coming home. I can't believe I actually waited around this long to see you grow. I never thought that after you fried my bike that I would still want to hang around with you. When I first saw you I never would have thought that I would grow to love you, but now, I know anything is possible. One hour until you'll be home. Back in Pallet Town, where you belong. I'll hafta call you 'Ash Ketchum, Pokemon Master' from now on, since you've finally achieved your dream. It's amazing to know that if you never give up you can really reach for the stars.  
  
Me? Well, I didn't completely reach my dream. I did become a water Pokemon master, I did win the competition, but it didn't feel like I did. The one person that I've been supporting the whole time, couldn't be there to support me. So even when I was so shocked that I won and my beautiful face was atop that screen smiling back at me, I couldn't help but frown. I wasn't truly happy, so why did I put on an act? Did I want people to think I was ok? I knew I wasn't. I knew I needed someone to hold me tight and tell me that my life is going to get better, that I'm loved SO much and I just want somebody to spend the rest of my life with. I'm already 18 and I haven't found a boyfriend since 3 months ago.  
  
He was a nice boy. Tall, about 5 inches taller then me, a Pokemon trainer, just like Ash, but this man. He was gorgeous. He had these huge blue eyes that pierced right into your soul, his dirty blonde hair made me just swoon all over him, and when he asked me out I was shocked! We dated for a few months, but all I could think about was sigh Ash. He was the only man who could be on my mind 24/7.  
  
I remember the worst date that I ever went on with Jeff(my EX), he took me to the most beautiful restaurant I've ever seen. It had a patio outside with an open sky to gaze at the stars. Why this was horrible you ask? Well, the restaurant wasn't the bad thing. It was everything else. After eating a song came on and Jeff wanted to dance to it, so of course he asked me. We dance to the song, but the WHOLE time I was dreaming I was dancing with Ash. The song was just meant for us, I could feel it in my heart, in my soul. It was as if he was there singing it to me, or I was singing it to him.  
  
_This Romeo is bleeding, but you can't see his blood  
  
It's nothing but some feelings  
  
That this old dog kicked up  
  
It's been raining since you left me  
  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
  
You see I've always been a fighter  
  
But without you I give up_  
  
-I felt Ash place his hand into my back as we glided across the floor. He was gently whispering the words into my ear as the song played in the background. His voice was magnificent. He sang so sweetly and I cried, man did I cry. Tears of happiness, of joy, streamed down my face and I knew it was the happiest moment in my entire life. Although it wasn't real I didn't care. At least I could dream it was-  
  
_Now I can't sing a love song  
  
Like the way it's meant to be  
  
Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
  
But baby, that's just me  
  
_-Jeff looked me in the eyes and I couldn't see Ash anymore. He wondered why I was crying and I told him, "oh, this was mine and my old boyfriends favorite song."  
  
He took it lightly and brushed away my tears, "Well, he's gone now. I'm here, so don't you go crying over some asshole. You're better off with me. Believe me. I'll take good care of you Misty. I promise."  
  
Hearing him say those words made me feel safe. He promised that he would care for me, but for how long? Long enough to get some action from me and then bolt? Long enough to keep me in his little prison until I snap and go crazy and kill myself?! Long enough for him to do the SAME thing Ash did!......break my heart-  
  
_Yeah I, will love you, baby  
  
Always and I'll be there  
  
Forever and a day, always_  
  
-Ash use to tell me that he'd be there to support me, forever. He'd be my friend until the end. That he wouldn't let anything happen to me. That him and I would be together, always-  
  
_I'll be there, till the stars don't shine  
  
Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  
  
I know when i die you'll be on my mind  
  
and I'll love you, always_  
  
-As I slowly cried once more into Jeff's shirt he knew something was wrong. He took me aside as the song still played in the background. "Misty, what's wrong?"  
  
I looked him in the eye and I knew it, he wasn't Ash, he'll never be as good as Ash has been to me, nobody will. Because it's Ash that I love. Not Jeff.  
  
"Jeff I told you, I'm fi-"  
  
"Misty I know what you told me, but if this guy is your ex, maybe you've still got a thing for him if you're STILL crying. Now tell me the truth, what's really wrong."  
  
I couldn't believe how concerned he was, but I knew I couldn't tell him about Ash, about how I love him and I've been keeping this locked up inside for so long.  
  
"Jeff, maybe you're right. Maybe I do still have a thing for this guy. So, maybe we should, you know...be friends? At least until I can sort out my priorities and figure out who I want to be with."  
  
Amazingly he flashed me a warm smile and gave me a huge hug.  
  
"Misty, that sounds fine."  
  
He paid the bill and drove me home. I was amazed by how calm he was about this, but I....I just wasn't ready. I couldn't move on yet. It was too soon, especially since Ash now had a....a......girlfriend. Just this though made me cry, even harder then I've been crying the whole day.  
  
Well, that had to be the worst date I had ever been on. looks at picture next to bed ....Ash....why can't you see how I feel?  
  
_Now your pictures that you left behind  
  
Are just memories of a different life  
  
Some that made us laugh  
  
Some that made us cry  
  
One that made you have to say good-bye  
  
_-I put down the picture, tears threatening to fall as I though about the day I saw him with her. With.....Grace Chancellor.

**FLASHBACK:**  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
"Hello?" I said as I picked up the phone. Ash's smiling face appeared looking happy and cheerful. I could tell something good had just happened. His face said it all. I gave him a warm smile back and he began to talk.  
  
"Hey Mist. What's new?"  
  
"Not much Ash, why do you seem so happy? Did you win another competition or something that I just didn't hear about yet?"  
  
Ash smiled and looked to his right and beconded someone to come over. I didn't think anything of it, knowing it would probably be some new trainer he met, or maybe he met up with Brock, but what I saw next I would have NEVER expected.  
  
A frail girl with huge green eyes and light bluish-black hair gave me a smile, it filled my heart with pain.  
  
"Mist, this is Grace. She's my girlfriend."  
  
You wouldn't believe how one word could bring you crashing down. How one simple 10 letter word could shatter my whole world into a million pieces. All I could do was put on a fake smile.  
  
"Hi Grace. I'm Misty!"  
  
"Hi Misty. Ash has told me so much about you. gives Ash a light kiss on the cheek, causing my heart to ache even more"  
  
"So," I managed to choke out, "how....how did you two meet?"  
  
Ash smiled at Grace and replied, "Well, she was with her older brother who's in the competition."  
  
This made me halt in place for a second. Wait, don't you hafta be at least 17 to enter this competition? So if this was Grace's older brother competing, how old was Grace?!?  
  
"Grace, how old are you?"  
  
Ash didn't like that comment. He sent me a light glare as Grace replied,  
  
"I'm almost 14. I'll be fourteen in about two weeks."  
  
14?!?!? She's not even 14 and this little vixen gets ASH?!? I fell off my chair and onto the floor. I couldn't believe it. Fourteen..and Ash...Ash was my age...18. How could this be?!?  
  
"Grace. Do you think you could give me and Misty some time to talk alone. We have some catching up to do."  
  
Grace smiled at Ash and nodded her head. As soon as she was gone Ash began to yell at me.  
  
"Mist, I can't believe you asked her a question like that!! Who cares how old she is! That's NOT important!!"  
  
I couldn't believe Ash was yelling at me. Ash never yelled at me, usually I would yell at him first, then he would retaliate, but this time. It was the other way around.  
  
"Ash, she's only a little girl. How could you do that?"  
  
"Misty, you don't seem to understand. No, you don't understand. I LOVE Grace okay? You need to realize that she's my girlfriend right now. It might take you a while, since you're so cold you don't even know what love is."  
  
This hurt. First I see Ash with his new preteen girlfriend and now this? He's telling me that I don't know what love is because I'm.....cold?  
  
"Ash Ketchum! How DARE you call me cold. All I've done all my life has been nice to you. And what do I get in return?!? You yelling at me, telling me how you're in love with some preteen slut and saying I don't know what love is?!? I can't even believe this. I thought we were friends Ash."  
  
"Misty, we WERE friends. Until I left, then you would never call anymore. Whenever we would talk you wouldn't stay on for long, it was like you didn't want to talk to me. So, one I day I just thought that well, you didn't wanna be friends anymore and me leaving was just the right reason you were looking for to grow apart. And Misty, don't you dare call Grace a preteen slut. Look, I do realize she's young, but-"  
  
"ASH!" I screamed, tears streaming down my cheeks, "She's FOURTEEN. She's just a little girl, you can't be in love with her and even if you are, she won't know what love is. She's too young Ash, too young. Grace is full of happiness and adolescence and ignorance. She doesn't know anything that you or I know."  
  
"Misty, please don't cry. You know I hate it when you do this to me. I realize how young she is and damnit I know she doesn't understand love, but Mist. She's the only one who's here to support me, she's the only one I've got right now, and I need her to be here. Plus I love the fact that she's always happy. It makes me remember back when I was her age. When I was trying to beat the Orange Island's league thing. I didn't think anything could stop me, neither did Brock or you, but for some reason I knew that I was going to win. Something made me never give up."

**END FLASHBACK:**

I knew what that something was, I could have told him, but I didn't. I let him hang up that phone. I let his face fade away forever. How I missed him so all those years. I never did forget him, but did he forget me? I hope not, because when I see his face smiling back at me, I'll know that he's the one.

_ Ash's POV:  
_  
Ugh, could this plane take ANY longer?!? It was pissing me off so much. I just wanted to get there. Wanted to see Misty. To hold her in my arms and never let go. I hope she can forgive me for all my mistakes, they've left such a huge mark on our relationship.  
  
_What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
  
Touch your lips, to hold you near,  
  
When you say your prayers, try to understand  
  
I've made mistakes, I'm just a man  
  
_I can't help all the things I've done throughout my life, so many mistakes, but I just wanna see her face. It's been so long and when I see her I'll know that she's the one I belong with. I remember the last time I saw Misty, before I left to travel my newest adventure toward becoming a Pokemon master.  
  
**FLASHBACK:**  
  
Misty and I sat gazing at the sunset for what seemed like one of the last times we would see each other. The sun danced upon her red locks and seemed to make them shimmer and shine. I couldn't completely understand it, but I wasn't completely sad that I was leaving. I guess all that mattered was this moment, watching the sun fade into the distance, hoping our friendship wouldn't do the same.  
  
_When he holds you close, when he pulls you near  
  
When he says the words  
  
You've been needing to hear, I'll wish I was him  
_  
"Ash, is this the end? Are we ever going to be together again?" Misty asked with much concern in her voice.  
  
"Mist, this is only the beginning. Just because I'm going on another journey shouldn't change our friendship. I'm still going to keep in touch and I'll still miss you while I'm gone. Nothing will change."  
  
She looked into my eyes and I was awed by the beauty of her blue-green orbs. They were so beautiful, like her. She placed her head on my shoulder and I pulled her into my arms.  
  
_'Cause these words are mine, to say to you  
  
'Til the end of time_  
  
"Ash?" she questioned.  
  
"Yea Mist?"  
  
"Ash, please promise me one thing."  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
She removed her head form my shoulder and faced me,  
  
"Promise that no matter what happens we'll always be friends. Please? Because I know I can promise you."  
  
I smiled at her and held her hand,  
  
"Mist, I promise you that we'll always be friends, no matter what."  
  
She beamed at me and we continued to watch the sunset. I knew I wanted to tell her right there that I loved her, I should have said it, but I didn't.  
  
_Yeah I, will love you, baby  
  
Always and I'll be there  
  
Forever and a day, always _

**END FLASHBACK**  
  
_Misty's POV:  
_  
Ash, I just can't hold it inside any longer. I just love you so much, so much damnit that if I don't tell you I'm going to burst. I'd do anything you asked and I'd even give all of my trophy's and belongings if it meant that I could have you with me. I'd give it all up, just for you.  
  
_If you told me to cry for you, I could  
  
If you told me to die for you, I would  
  
Take a look at my face  
  
There's no price i won't pay  
  
To say these words to you  
  
_God, I just hope he can forgive me for all the stupid things I've done. Maybe we can fix our friendship, possibly start over....I hope.  
  
_Well, there ain't no luck in these loaded dice  
  
But baby, if you give me just one more try  
  
We can pack up our old dreams, and our old lives,  
  
We'll find a place, where the sun still shines _

_Ash's POV:_  
  
Finally this stupid plane has landed. Now I can finally be reunited with her. See her again for the first time in years. I wonder if she's changed at all. Even if she has changed, hopefully she's still the same at heart.  
  
_Yeah I, will love you, baby  
  
Always and I'll be there  
  
Forever and a day, always _

_Misty's POV:_  
  
Will I be able to forgive you once I see your face? All the pain you've caused me, I still love you in the end. I'm such a fool. He probably doesn't even want to speak to me again. watches plane land Shit, he's here. Oh god, I hope he doesn't hate me.  
  
_I'll be there, till the stars don't shine  
  
Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  
  
I know when i die you'll be on my mind  
  
and I'll love you, always _

_Normal POV:_  
  
Ash walked off the plane with Pikachu by his side. Although Pikachu was getting old, he still never chose to evolve and he's still as energetic as ever. 'God, I wonder if she got my message to come. I know I was mad at her, but I hope she can forgive me.'  
  
Misty sat waiting with her Togetic. She was getting impatient and didn't feel like waiting forever for someone who may not even want to see her. 'But if he didn't wanna see me then why did he call?'  
  
'Where is she?! I don't see her.' Ash wondered.  
  
"Misty! Misty!" Ash called out. Pikachu gave him an your-such-an-idiot look and continued to sniff around for Misty. Pikachu caught her scent and ran off into the distance. 'Damn, Pikachu I don't need this right now'  
  
Ash ran off after Pikachu, who stopped in front of a tall girl with long flowing red hair. Pikachu jumped on her which caused her to leap into the air.  
  
"Ahh!" Misty screamed. When she realized it was Pikachu she pulled him off her shoulder and into a huge hug. Togetic made noises, you could tell he was happy to see Pikachu.  
  
"Hey Pikachu! Get off of that lady." Ash came up, panting like crazy from the run.  
  
Misty knew that voice, she reconized it immediately, even though it was a little deeper then the last time she heard it. She knew who it was.  
  
"Miss, I'm sorry about Pikachu. I don't know what got into him." Ash apologized.  
  
"It's ok.......Ash." Misty replied.  
  
Ash knew that voice, but it couldn't be her, could it??  
  
Misty turned around and gazed into Ash's chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Long time no see, Ashy boy."   
  
**A/N: Hey! Bwahahahaha! I stopped it! Ahh, I'm sorry. This is my first time writing Pokemon so PLEASE forgive me if anyone is out of Character. I normally wouldn't write it, but the idea came into my head, SO I just typed it. And yea. So I'll make you this deal. You go leave me a review and I'll give you another chapter, alright? Well, I'll try to get the next chappie up ASAP, since my summer vacation is here! YAY! Well, PLEASE REVIEW!! . .**


End file.
